In recordings from the lateral geniculate nucleus and striate cortex of monkey and cat, we intend to examine the nature of spatial processing by the visual system. Specifically, we shall examine the spatial frequency and temporal frequency turning of LGN and cortical cells to luminance-based and color-based patterns. Of particular interest to us will be the question of whether patterns based on color variations appear to be analyzed by multiple spatial-frequency-tuned channels, as we have found to be true for luminance-based patterns.